nutakus_pocket_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Runes
Overview Runes are probably the most complicated thing in this game. You will spend more time and resources trying to get this right (except for maybe Baptizing). Here we will go over the basics of Runes. Runes are divided into 5 Elements: * Grass * Earth * Fire * Lightning * Water They also range from 1 Star to 6 Stars Runes are further divided up into 4 Slots: * HP * Attack * Defense * Skill Damage Runes also have Set Bonuses that are activated when 2 or 4 runes of the same element are on the same piece of equipment. SET BONUSES WILL NOT ACTIVATE AFTER YOU HAVE MORE THAN 8 RUNES OF THE SAME ELEMENT ON ONE GIRL. ''' These are the following Set Bonuses: * Grass ** 2 Rune - HP +4% ** 4 Rune - ATK +8% * Earth ** 2 Rune - DEF +4% ** 4 Rune - HP +8% * Fire ** 2 Rune - ATK +4% ** 4 Rune - Pierce +15% * Lightning ** 2 Rune - Attack SPD +4% ** 4 Rune - Crit DMG +30% * Water ** 2 Rune - HP +4% ** 4 Rune - Healing +8% Level Up Tab This place enables you to Level up your runes. Leveling up a Rune uses Magic Stones and the cost varies between current level and Star Level. '''Also Leveling up is not a guaranteed success. The Maximum Level for a rune is +12. At +3, +6, +9, and +12 you get an extra bonus attribute to your rune. These are the following possible Bonus Attributes: * Attack % * Attack Speed % * Crit Damage % * Defense % * Healing % * HP % * Move Speed % * Pierce % * Rage Recovery % Reset Tab Resetting a Rune Can either bring a Rune back to its basic form, or to +3, +6, and +9. All costs Pokestones * Resetting back to Base form will return 70% of the Magic Stones you used * Resetting to +3, +6, or +9 will cause you to go back to that level, but you will not receive the Magic Stones used Resolve Tab This is where you go to get rid of unwanted runes * Resolving Runes will get Magic Stones that can be used to Level Up other Runes. The amount received Depends on on Level of the rune and Star Level. Merge Tab Merging Runes is the only way to 5 Star and 6 Star Runes * Merging requires 4 of the Same Type of Rune. * Merging Costs Pokestones. ** Creating 5 Star Cost - 200 Pokestones ** Creating 6 Star Cost - 1000 Pokestones * If the Base 4 Star / 5 Star Rune has Bonus Attributes when merged, it will keep those Attributes. They will be locked until you level up the Rune to its appropriate level and a new number will appear. Links * Rune Level Up Tables * Rune Guide Category:Team Building Category:General Game Info